Curse
by Shouraichi Rein
Summary: "Suara hati yang tak dapat terucap. Namun, kau pasti tahu seberapa besar perasaanku padamu." Jongin yang mendapat sebuah kutukan membuat Sehun tidak bisa diam begitu saja melihatnya tersiksa dalam kebisuan. Bisakah Sehun menyembuhkan kutukan Jongin? . KaiHun and ChanHun. uke!Sehun. EXO. Shounen-ai.
1. Chapter 1

Pada suatu hari diawal bulan Desember.

Angin pembawa kabar musim dingin menghembuskan diri menjelajahi seluk beluk kota ini. _Coat_ tebal semakin dieratkan melingkari tubuh. Orang-orang mempercepat lajunya menuju rumah sekedar tuk menyicipi segala macam produk makanan dan minuman yang dapat menghangatkan diri.

Namun, lain halnya dengan seorang anak laki-laki berkulit tan dengan tas ransel warna hitam dipunggungnya ini tengah berlari dengan sebuah senyuman yang menggemaskan. Anak itu terus mengumbarkan senyuman menuju sebuah istana dibalik sebuah perbukitan.

Anak ini terkenal dengan pribadi yang ceria dan sangat cerewet. Banyak yang menyayanginya, tak terkecuali kedua orang tuanya.

Sedikit demi sedikit gambaran dari istana itu terlihat, beberapa meter sebelum menuju gerbang utama istana itu terdapat gapura yang terbuat dari besi yang memiliki nilai seni tinggi. Pada gapura itu terdapat tulisan; Selamat Datang di Hotel Luxurious.

Hotel ini memang berbeda dengan hotel lain, gaya bangunan hotel ini bak istana dalam kisah utopia pengantar tidur _Disney_. Anak ini mempunyai mimpi membawa belahan jiwanya ke tempat ini suatu hari nanti. Ah, membayangkannya seolah membuat dirinya lupa akan pijakan. Terbuai oleh lamunan membuatnya lupa bahwa dirinya berada di tengah-tengah jalan masuk.

Suara deruman mobil terdengar, dengan sigap anak ini mencari tempat persembunyian. Sebuah pohon palm yang masih berusia muda dipilih menjadi tameng pelindung diri dari tatapan tamu istana ini. Anak ini mengintipi sedikit mobil yang akan segera pergi.

Dan, tanpa terduga ternyata pemilik mobil ini adalah Ayahnya sendiri, "A-appa?!" Ayahnya bersama seseorang yang sangat cantik, namun sayang bukan Ibunya.

Anak ini membayangkan bahwa Ayahnya seorang pangeran dengan seorang putri tengah menaiki sepasang kuda putih yang indah berjalan beriringan keluar dari istana. Sempat membuatnya terdiam beberapa saat sebelum kemudian kembali berlari menuju rumahnya, tak sabar ingin menceritakan apa yang dilihatnya hari ini.

.

.

.

.

"Eomma~"

"Eomma~"

Teriaknya ketika sudah sampai di depan gerbang rumahnya. Anak ini terus memanggil Ibunya, pintu depan rumahnya dibuka dengan tidak sabar membuat gantungan rumah bertuliskan marga Lee nyaris terjatuh.

"Eomma ... eomma.." teriaknya kembali, tas ranselnya dilepas begitu saja tanpa mengenal tempat. Langkahnya berhenti di dapur. Dimana Ibunya tengah memasakkan sesuatu di sana.

"Eomma."

"Jongin sudah pulang?"

"Eomma ... tadi aku—"

"Jongin memang cerewet ya, ini makan dulu." Ibunya memasukan potongan daging ayam ke dalam mulut Jongin.

"Sebentar ya Eomma mau menyiapkan bekal untuk Appa dulu."

Sambil menguyah Jongin berkata, "Iya, itu! tadi aku melihat Appa di istana itu."

Tanpa sadar gerakan Ibu Jongin yang tengah menyiapkan bekal terhenti, "Istana?"

"Iya, istana yang ada di bukit itu. Aku melihat Appa seperti pangeran. Ya, meski putrinya bukan Eomma tapi aku yakin Eomma tidak bisa menemani Appa karena sedang memasak kan? Ah, atau Eomma ini seorang penyihir. Tentu saja bukan yang jahat tapi yang baik, karena Eomm—"

Ibu Jongin kembali memasukan potongan daging tadi ke mulut Jongin agar Jongin berhenti berbicara, "Jongin."

"Hmm?" Jongin menjawab sambil menguyah daging tadi.

"Jangan pernah membicarakan hal ini ke orang-orang."

"Kenapa?"

Sambil mengepalkan sumpit yang dipegangnya, Ibu Jongin seraya menjawab ketus, "Pokoknya jangan."

"Meski hanya sekali?"

.

.

.

.

Beberapa minggu kemudian, sebuah mobil pengangkut barang sudah terparkir di depan rumah Jongin. Jongin yang baru terbangun pun segera menghamipiri mobil itu dimana Ayahnya juga ada di sana, sepertinya tengah berbicara dengan supir mobil itu.

"Sepertinya sudah semua ya, Pak?"

"Ah, iya ... iya, kau tahu jalannya kan?"

"Iy—"

"Appa?"

Baik Ayah Jongin maupun supir menengok ke arah sumber suara, "Appa mau kemana?" tanya Jongin.

Merasa ini pembicaraan yang bersifat privasi, supir mobil ini izin memasuki mobilnya terlebih dahulu, "K-kalau begitu saya naik duluan ya Pak. Permisi."

Jongin kembali bertanya, "Appa mau kemana?"

Jongin menuntut sebuah jawaban. Namun, nihil. Ditunggu seberapa lama pun jawaban yang diinginkan tak kunjung tiba.

"K-kalau Appa sedang marahan dengan Eomma, Jongin bisa bicara sama Eomma agar Appa bisa baikan lagi. Agar Appa tidak usah per—"

"Jongin—" potong Ayah Jongin, "—bukankah ini semua karena ulah mu?"

Saat itu juga Jongin kaget luar biasa, matanya bahkan tidak mampu berkedip, mulutnya pun tak bisa mengeluarkan suara sekedar tuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada Ayahnya. Beku. Semua seperti membeku. Tak ada bagian tubuhnya yang bisa digerakkan. Entah mengapa.

Suara pintu mobil yang tertutup menjadi kenangan terakhir kalinya bagi Jongin yang membuatnya sadar. Sadar bahwa Ayahnya sudah pergi, meninggalkan dirinya dan begitu pula dengan ... Ibunya.

Tak terasa air mata mulai menghiasi matanya, sesak entah karena apa mulai menggerogoti relung hatinya. Pemandangan di bawah pun terasa lebih menghibur daripada pemandangan di sekitar. Hatinya, terasa sakit. Sangat sulit untuk mendeskripsikan dengan kata-kata betapa sakitnya hati Jongin saat ini.

Berlari. Jongin hanya bisa berlari. Berharap setiap langkah yang dipijaknya mampu mengurangi rasa sakit dihatinya saat ini. Namun, nyatanya nihil. Rasa sakitnya tak mau menghilang. Maka, larinya pun semakin dikencangkan. Entah kemana yang pasti Jongin hanya berlari dan berlari. Menjauhi rumahnya. Menjauhi semuanya.

Dan.

Menjauhi kenyataan.

.

.

.

.

Langit abu-abu menjadi penghias di setiap langkahnya. Angin kencang mulai menusuk hingga ke tulang. Jongin yang lari dari rumah tidak sempat membawa _coat_ kecilnya itu tidak masalah baginya. Karena, meski di luar tubuhnya terasa dingin namun, tidak dengan hatinya.

Langkahnya terhenti dipinggiran sungai. Tempatnya sunyi sangat sunyi. Lokasi yang cocok untuknya saat ini. Jongin menuangkan semua apa yang dirasanya. Jongin terduduk kemudian berteriak, berteriak sekuat tenaga diiringi dengan air matanya yang ikut terjatuh. Jongin berharap bahwa ada seseorang yang mampu mendengar teriakan suara hatinya saat ini.

Dirinya kembali teriak tak peduli suaranya akan serak. Jantungnya terasa terpompa dengan cepat. Tubuhnya melemas. Suara isakan kemudian yang terdengar. Jongin memeluk lututnya sangat posesif.

"Aku mohon belahan jiwaku datang dan tolonglah aku ... selamatkanlah aku."

Menangislah agar kau merasa lebih baik. Kata-kata itu tabu. Jongin tidak akan mempercayai kata-kata itu. Itu semua bohong. Nyatanya, meski dirinya sudah menangis tapi tetap saja dirinya masih merasa rapuh. Tak ada yang membaik.

Tiba-tiba dari arah depannya terdengar suara, "Halo? Aku lah penyelamat mu." Jongin terdiam dan mulai mengangkat kepalanya. Tuk melihat siapa orang ini.

Namun, ternyata hanya sebuah bayangan hitam. Dan, bayangan hitam ini berbicara. Padanya.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Jongin.

"Akulah belahan jiwa serta penyelamatmu."

Jongin kembali menundukan kepalanya seraya menjawab, "Tidak, belahan jiwaku tidaklah hitam seperti kau. Dia putih dan manis. Aku yakin itu. Lagipula dia tidak bau sepertimu."

Angin kencang kembali berhembus, "wah ... ternyata benar ya bahwa Jongin sangat cerewet."

"Cerewet? Bahkan sebuah bayangan saja menyebutku seperti itu."

"Dengar ya Jongin, dengan sifatmu yang seperti itu suatu saat kau akan dimusuhi seluruh penghuni dunia ini."

"D-dimusuhi?" bisiknya.

"Kau akan dibenci. Dan, kakimu akan di semen kemudian dibuang ke tengah laut."

Jongin langsung bangkit, "ke tengah laut?"

"Iya, benar. Kau harus behenti bicara kalau tidak mau dibuang."

"A-apa yang terjadi jika aku tidak bisa berhenti berbicara?"

Bayangan itu terdiam sesaat sebelum menjawab, "Maka, belahan jiwamu dan istanamu akan hancur lebur."

"Hancur tak tersisa. Begitu pula dengan dirimu." Lanjut bayangan itu.

Jongin tiba-tiba gemetar, membayangkannya saja membuat lututnya gemetaran. "L-lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Aku akan meletakan resleting tak terlihat dimulutmu."

Bayangan ini maju mendekati Jongin. Lalu, tangannya yang berwarna hitam itu menyentuh mulutnya. Kemudian, seperti ada sebuah resleting, mulut Jongin ditutup dari ujung ke ujung.

"Tertutup~" sebut bayangan itu dengan tatapan mata yang tak main-main.

.

Salju tipis tiba-tiba saja turun, menghujani semua yang ada, tak terkecuali Jongin. Salju pertama di bulan Desember.

Dan, mulai saat itu Jongin sudah tidak pernah berbicara. Lagi.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Curse**

.

.

.

.

Cast

Kim Jongin

Oh Sehun

Park Chanyeol

Wu Yifan

Etc

[All cast belongs themselves.]

.

.

.

.

Hurt/comfort-Angst-semi fiction-Alternate Universe

Part: One

.

.

.

An KaiHun

And ChanHun story

And lit. bit KrisHun.

.

.

Sehun is uke.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Seorang _namja_ memasuki halaman sekolah. Jam menunjukkan pukul 06.55 waktu setempat. Lima menit lagi bel berbunyi namun, dirinya tak lekas berlari seperti yang lain. Nyatanya, _namja_ ini hanya berjalan santai sembari mendengarkan alunan musik favoritnya lewat _headseat_ merah kesayangannya.

Disepanjang jalan menuju kelasnya, banyak orang-orang yang menyapanya. Dan, tentu saja _namja_ ini balas dengan sapaan kembali.

"Selamat pagi, Sehun?"

"Pagi."

Lalu.

"Sehun, semoga harimu menyenangkan ya."

"Oke, kau juga."

Tak lama kemudian.

"Sehun saat istirahat nanti jangan lupa makan ya."

"Tentu saja. Kau juga makan makanan yang bergizi."

Sehun ini ... dan Sehun itu...

Sehun bukan anak yang berprestasi. Dia murid yang biasa-biasa saja. Pelajaran yang menonjol pun hanya satu, yaitu kesenian. Kebaikan hati dan keramahan yang dimilikinya mampu membuatnya setenar ketua dewan siswa atau dengan nama bekennya ketua OSIS.

Sehun benar-benar seperti panutan di sekolah ini.

Sehun berperawakan tinggi, putih, ramping, ditambah manis membuatnya benar-benar terlihat seperti namja sempurna. Yang tentu saja didambakan semua orang.

Bermenit-menit berlalu dan akhirnya Sehun tiba di kelasnya. Semua orang kembali menyapanya. Sehun kembali menjawabnya dan diakhiri dengan sebuah senyuman manis. Sehun terus melangkah menuju kursinya yang berdampingan dengan jendela.

Yang tidak diketahui Sehun, ada seseorang yang senantiasa memandanginya setiap saat. Ia hanya bisa memandangi Sehun dari kejauhan. Tanpa berani menyapanya seperti dulu.

Tepat saat musik diponselnya dimatikan, wali kelasnya tiba seraya membawa buku pelajaran.

"Selamat pagi, anak-anak."

"Pagi, Pak."

"Hari ini langsung saja kita membahas satu agenda tahunan sekolah kita. Panitia Pertunjukan Sesama."

"Sekarang bapak membutuhkan perwakilan dari kelas ini empat orang. Yang berminat silahkan angkat tangan kalian."

Seluruh murid kelas 3-2 ini berdesas-desus. Malas mengurusi hal semacam ini. Bukan apa-apa, masalahnya untuk _event_ ini biasanya yang hadir adalah warga sekitar. Biasanya yang antusias adalah warga yang sudah berumur.

"Kalau begitu bapak hitung dalam."

"Lima—"

"—Empat—"

"—Tiga—"

"—Dua—"

"—Satu."

"Tidak ada yang berminat? Kalau begitu bapak putuskan untuk memilih berdasarkan absen kalian."

' _Haa... apa-apaan itu Pak.'_

 _'yang benar saja Pak.'_

 _'Kelas tiga masih mengurusi hal seperti ini? cupu!'_

 _'Sebentar lagi lulus juga, merepotkan.'_

 _'Semoga bukan aku deh yang kepilih.'_

Begitulah kira-kira bentuk protes yang dilakukan anak 3-2 sembari menanti wali kelas mereka mengeksekusi nama-nama mereka.

"Oh Sehun." ujarnya. Sehun yang daritadi melihat keluar jendela tak percaya namanya bisa tertera di papan tulis.

"Kim Jongin." Jongin menghentikan acara mencoret-coret bukunya setelah mendengar namanya disebut.

"Park Chanyeol." Chanyeol hanya bisa membenturkan kepalanya ke meja. Ini adalah hari sialku batin Chanyeol.

"Wu Yifan." "Hollyshit!" Wu Yifan atau yang lain memanggilnya dengan nama Kris ini hanya bisa menyumpahi.

"Jadi ... ini adalah hasil—"

"Apa-apaan ini Pak?" ujar Kris dari bangku paling belakang.

"O-oi ... Kris," Tao, temannya yang duduk di sebelahnya mencoba untuk menenangkan meski gagal.

"Kenapa Yifan? Apa kamu keberatan?"

"Tentu saja! Bukankah hal semacam ini hanya diberikan kepada mereka yang tidak memiliki kegiatan klub?"

Sehun menghela napas mendengarnya, suasana kelas mendadak hening dan menegang. "Tentu tidak, bapak ini bukan guru yang seperti itu. Semua sama saja di mata bapak."

"Begini ya Pak, Say—" Kris hendak berdiri sebelum seseorang mendahuluinya. Orang itu adalah Jongin. Semua tanpa diminta langsung memandangi Jongin. Jongin seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu, "Ak ... Ak ... Ti ..." sembari meremas sesuatu di tangan kanannya kemudian Jongin berlalu begitu saja.

"Jong— Jongin. hey."

Meski ditegur Jongin tidak mau berhenti, dirinya langsung keluar dan menjauhi kelas.

"Tuh kan ... bapak terlalu memaksakan sih." Ujar salah satu murid.

Sehun terdiam dikursinya sembari melihat namanya yang tertulis di papan tulis, bagaimana ini batinnya.

.

Dari kejauhan, Chanyeol menatap ekspresi Sehun dari bangkunya.

.

.

.

.

Tiba waktunya untuk istirahat.

Sehun tampak tak bersemangat memakan roti isi yang baru dibelinya. Sementara, di sampingnya Baekhyun dan Chen tengah mengobroli film terbaru di bioskop.

"Kau harus lihat Chen, hantunya dengan pakaian bak biarawati itu benar-benar akan memompa hormon adrenalinmu! Kau harus menontonnya akhir pekan ini."

"Dari ceritamu barusan, sudah membuat bulu kudukku berdiri. _Aniyo_! Aku tetap akan menonton sekuel dari film ikan badut itu."

"Ah, Chen kau payah sekali,'ya kan Hunnie."

"Hmm.." Sehun hanya mendengung menjawabnya.

Bakehyun dan Chen tampak saling memandang satu sama lain, "Kau tampak tak bersemangat ya, Hun." Ujar Chen.

"Harusnya kau tolak saja menjadi panitia itu, Hunnie." Balas Baekhyun memperjelas pernyataan Chen.

"Hmm..."

"Lagipula, sial juga kelas kita mendapat panitia itu. Kenapa tidak kelas 3-1 atau 3-3 saja, mereka kan punya beberapa murid yang berbakat." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Mungkin, ini saatnya bagi kelas kita untuk unjuk gigi." Chen berusaha berpikir positif meski tak menyangkal pernyataan Baekhyun.

"Yah ... bagaimana pun, Sehunnie yang memiliki kepribadian yang aslinya pemurung seperti itu—", Sehun menatap Baekhyun hendak memprotes, namun tidak jadi karena ia ingin mendengar kelanjutan pendapat Baekhyun, "—Kris yang memiliki sifat yang sentimen, kemudian Chanyeol yang selalu ceria, ditambah dengan Jongin yang tidak bisa bicara."

"Dengan kata lain?" tanya Chen mencoba mencari kesimpulan.

"Dengan kata lain, kepribadian yang seperti arah utara, selatan, timur dan barat seperti itu akan sulit disatukan."

Chen berpikir sejenak, "Kau ada benarnya juga. Ya, Sehun intinya sepertinya kau tidak cocok dalam acara itu apalagi paling yang hadir hanya para orang lanjut usia."

Sehun tampak menimang, mereka ada benarnya juga. Kalaupun tetap berjalan sepertinya acaranya akan hancur. Yang ada malah memalukan wali kelas dan kelasnya nanti.

"Hei Chen, aku minta rotimu lagi ya..."

"Enak saja! Beli sendiri sana."

Sehun menghela napas kasar kemudian bangkit dari tempatnya, "Aku akan ke wali kelas dulu, aku ingin komplen."

.

.

.

.

Jongin yang sejak tadi di kamar mandi ini mulai menunjukan batang hidung. Dirinya harus protes. Hal semacam ini tidak mungkin bisa dilakukan olehnya. Diambilnya sobekan kertas yang sempat teremas sebelum pergi ke kamar mandi, isi sobekan kertas itu adalah dirinya tidak bisa melakukannya.

Jongin menyiapkan mental sebelum keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya.

.

.

.

.

"Permis—si."

Sehun tiba di ruang guru khusus wali kelasnya, mengingat wali kelasnya adalah guru seni maka tak heran ruangannya agak lebih besar karena, ruangannya digabung dengan beberapa penyimpanan alat musik. Namun, Sehun tidak menyangka ruangan wali kelasnya akan sesuper santai ini.

Ruangannya tidak seperti ruangan guru pada umumnya, dimana banyak berkas di sana sini. Kemudian, tak ada rak-rak tinggi berisikan dokumen, atau loker milik pribadi pun tidak. Justru yang paling banyak adalah benda-benda kerajinan tangan, papan tulis bertuliskan beberapa partitur dan sebuah piano di tengah-tengah ruangan. Dan, satu meja guru yang usang itu pun tanpa bangku. Benar-benar deh wali kelasnya ini.

"Halo, Lay _seongsanim?_ Katanya dia ada di sini, tapi kok kosong."

Mungkin ini yang disebut dengan seni itu bebas, batin Sehun.

Sehun memasuki ruangan ini, kemudian menghampiri piano yang berada di tengah-tengah ruangan. Sehun mengelilinginya sebelum menduduki kursi yang tersedia. Rasanya sudah lama sekali Sehun tidak duduk dihadapan piano seperti ini.

Tangannya diregangkan sebentar sebelum jemari Sehun mulai menyentuh tuts piano dengan telaten. Awalnya hanya kunci dasar Do Re Mi. Hingga tangannya berpindah haluan menjadi memainkan nada klasik milik pianis terkenal sepanjang masa Beethoven dengan judul Moonlight Sonata.

Sehun tampak tersenyum beberapa saat sembari bergumam,"Ternyata masih bisa ya."

.

.

Jongin mencapai ambang koridor ketika mendengar suara lantunan piano yang sangat merdu namun tersirat kesedihan yang mendalam. Seseorang yang memainkannya seolah meminta teman untuk menemaninya. Seolah dirinya berada di ruang hampa tanpa penerangan sama sekali.

Dan, seolah orang ini mengerti apa yang dirasa oleh Jongin, seperti kaca orang ini bisa melihat ke dalam hati Jongin.

Nada ini rasanya cocok sekali untuknya, seperti nada yang khusus dimainkan untuknya. Suara ini terus menyeret langkahnya untuk menjumpai sang pianis. Jongin mengintipi dari belakang pintu.

Sebuah cahaya matahari yang menyoroti sosoknya, membuat sebuah siluet bak malaikat yang jatuh dari langit. Ini dia! Ini dia batin Jongin. Tak salah lagi, orang ini mampu memahaminya, dia ... dia lah belahan jiwanya. Dia lah yang selama ini dicari.

Untuk beberapa saat dirinya merasa terhipnotis dan terpesona dibuatnya.

"Wah ... kalian sudah disini rupanya." Sebuah suara menginterupsi.

Sehun langsung menghentikan permainannya. Jongin pun luar biasa kaget karena asal suara yang berada di belakangnya ditambah dirinya yang ketahuan sedang mengintip.

"Ha ... Jongin apa yang kau lakukan?" interupsi Sehun.

Jongin kelabakan bingung apa yang harus dilakukan. Pada akhirnya Jongin melemparkan kertas komplennya kepada wali kelasnya sendiri kemudian, berlalu bergitu saja. Sehun dan wali kelasnya hanya bisa terdiam melihatnya pergi.

.

.

.

.

"Wah ... surat komplen ternyata. Mengesankan." Ujar wali kelas 3-2. Kini tersisa Sehun dan wali kelasnya, Sehun masih terduduk di bangku piano sementara gurunya menyenderkan separuh tubuhnya pada meja kerjanya.

Sehun mendengus, "Aku juga punya tujuan yang sama datang ke sini."

"Komplen? Tapi, kenapa?" tanya guru itu.

"Ayolah Lay _seongsanim_ , seperti kau tidak tahu saja. Aku tidak cocok dengan hal ini, apalagi aku dan Chanye—"

"Kalau begitu, carikan aku pengganti yang dengan sukarela menggantikan posisimu. Maka, kau boleh mundur." Ujar wali kelas 3-2, Lay.

Sehun terdiam, sudah pasti tidak akan ada yang mau menggantikannya. Jangankan menggantikan, mendengarnya saja mereka pasti sudah ogah-ogahan.

"Sudahlah, aku yakin kau pasti bisa melakukannya, apalagi nilaimu di pelajaranku selalu saja nyaris sempurna." Terang Lay kepada Sehun, "Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong barusan aku terkesan." Lanjutnya.

Sehun menatap gurunya bingung, "Apanya?"

"Lagu yang barusan kau mainkan, Moonlight Sonata kan? Itu lagu jadul, aku tak menyangka kau dapat mengetahuinya." Sehun tiba-tiba merubah posisi duduknya menjadi lebih tegak.

"A-aku pikir semua orang tahu lagu itu."

"Benar, tapi tidak dengan remaja sepertimu. Hidupmu pasti tak jauh dari dunia musik ya?"

Sehun membuang muka ke sembarang arah seraya menjawab, "Y-ya ... begitulah. Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu, pelajaran selanjutnya akan segera dimulai."

"Oke, kutunggu hasil kalian ingin menampilkan apa nanti ya."

.

.

.

.

Kris dan sahabatnya –Tao- baru saja selesai membeli sebuah minuman kaleng di kantin. Keduanya tampak sedang bersantai ria di bangku kantin. Tao jengah mendengar Kris yang terus-terusan mendesah kesal, "Yah ... Kris mungkin kau bisa mengambil hikmahnya."

"Hikmah? Apa hikmahnya dari acara itu?" jawab Kris ketus.

"Kau jadi bisa lebih dekat dengan Sehun misalnya."

Kris terdiam, berpikir. "Coba kau bayangkan, kapan lagi kau akan mendapat kesempatan ini." balas Tao.

Kris meneguk minumannya tanpa ampun kemudian kaleng itu diremas hingga lebih ramping, "Benar juga, tapi aku tidak mau kalau harus terjun dalam acara ini. Aku ingin mendekatinya dengan caraku sendiri."

"Kalau begitu cepatlah dekati dia."

"Hah ... kenapa harus terburu-buru?"

"Karena, dulu aku pernah satu SMP dengannya. Kabarnya saat SMP dia pernah pacaran dengan Chanyeol."

"Chanyeol? Chanyeol si tukang lawak yang garing itu maksud mu?"

"Iya! Makanya kau harus cepat mendekatinya sebelum mereka dekat kembali. Bukankah mereka panitia juga?"

Kris terdiam mendengarnya.

"Tao oppa~ kau dipanggil guru olahraga." Salah satu siswi junior menghampiri Tao.

"Ah, iya. Aku akan segera ke sana. Kalau begitu Kris aku duluan." Kris mengangguk. Perkataan Tao terus terngiang di kepalanya.

.

.

Kris berjalan menuju kelas, dahinya tampak berkerut. Dirinya masih memikirkan perkataan Tao. Di perjalanan tanpa sadar, di depannya ada Sehun yang juga tengah berjalan menuju kelas.

Kris menyapa Sehun bermaksud ingin menanyakan soal panitia yang baru saja dibuat oleh –si kampret- Lay.

"Se- Sehun!" bukannya sapaan yang terdengar, malah bentakan yang keluar. Kris merutuki dirinya sendiri.

Sehun berhenti kemudian menoleh, "I-iya Kris. Ada apa?"

Sehun tampak kaget dan ketakutan setelah dipanggilnya, "Itu—" maaf mengagetkanmu, aku tidak bermaksud begitu, "—kuserahkan semuanya padamu."

Bodoh. Bodoh. Bodoh.

Kris ingin sekali membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding. Egonya benar-benar terlalu _overload_ sepertinya, lain dibenak lain pula yang disampaikan. Payah.

Kris langsung saja mendahului Sehun tanpa memperhatikan ekspresi Sehun.

"Hee ... –" Sehun _sweetdrop_. Dirinya saja ingin keluar, Kris malah menyuruhnya untuk menyerahkan segalanya padanya, "—Yang benar saja."

.

.

.

.

Sang surya tampak menjorok ke arah barat. Langit pun tampak malu untuk terlihat seutuhnya, justru cahaya dari sang surya semakin berani memunculkan diri. Burung-burung pun tampak mulai mencari tempat peristirahatannya malam ini.

Sehun berjalan kaki menuju rumah. Dari kejauhan terlihat sebuah mobil edisi untuk keluarga yang terparkir di halaman rumah Kakek dan Neneknya.

"Aku pulang," sapa Sehun pada seisi rumah.

Terdengar suara wanita asing yang tengah berbicara dengan Neneknya. Ketika melewati ruang tamu barulah terlihat, seorang dari agensi asuransi jiwa tengah menawarkan produknya pada Neneknya. " _Anyeong_." Sehun memberi hormat. Wanita itu dan Neneknya membalas.

"Sudah pulang?" ucap Neneknya. Sehun mengangguk, "hmm... "

"Apakah dia cucu anda?" tanya wanita itu, dengan antusias Nenek Sehun menjawab, "Iya. Dia cucu saya."

Wanita itu memperhatikan dengan seksama seragam yang dikenakan Sehun, "Oh ... dari Sekang juga ya?" tanya wanita itu.

"Benar ... Oh iya, bukankah putra anda juga bersekolah di sana nona Kim? Sehun apa kau mengenal anak dari nona Kim ini?"

"A-ah ... itu—"

"Kim ... hmm ... Kim ... Kim Jongin ya?"

"I-iya, apa kau mengenalnya?" tanya dengan ragu wanita ini.

"Tidak, tidak terlalu."

"Begitu ... Ah ya, tentang rencana yang aku jelaskan—"

Wanita itu kembali menjelaskan sesuatu dengan Neneknya, karena diluar urusannya Sehun memilih untuk memasuki kamarnya. Walaupun, tampak jelas sekali bahwa nona Kim itu seperti menghindar dari topik pembicaraan.

.

.

.

.

"Sehun ... saatnya makan malam." Ujar Neneknya yang memanggilnya dari luar kamar.

"Iya aku segera kesana." Sehun segera merapikan buku-buku mata pelajarannya yang akan dibawa esok hari. Lalu, Sehun pergi ke ruang makan. Disana sudah ada neneknya yang sudah siap untuk menyantap makan malam.

Sehun menduduki kursi disebrang Neneknya, "Oh iya ... daritadi aku tidak melihat Kakek, Kakek kemana?"

"Dia sedang ada rapat dengan warga lainnya di balai pertemuan, sebentar lagi juga pulang."

Sehun mengangguk memahami. Tapi, tak sampai dua detik terdengar suara pintu yang terbuka, "Aku pulang."

"Iya, kemarilah. Kami juga baru ingin makan malam." Jawab Nenek Sehun.

"Bagaimana hasil rapatnya?" tanya Nenek Sehun kembali.

"Begitulah ... tidak ada kemajuan. Oh, kimchi? Tumben sekali kau memasak ini?"

"Ini bukan aku yang memasak tapi ini dari nona Kim. Dia membawanya untuk kita."

"Waah ... enak!" ujar Sehun.

"Jadi, bagaimana anak nona Kim? Nona Kim bilang bahwa anaknya ceria dan sedikit cerewet, makanya biaya teleponnya selalu tinggi dia selalu menelpon teman-temannya." Sehun menghentikan acara sumpit menyumpitnya.

'Ceria dan cerewet' Sehun langsung teringat dengan kejadian di kelasnya dan di ruang wali kelasnya hari ini. Setahu Sehun, dua tahun bersamanya Sehun tidak pernah mendengar Jongin berbicara. Sedikit pun. Suaranya seperti apa pun Sehun tidak tahu.

Bukankah Jongin tuna wicara.

"Hmm ... ada apa Sehun?" tanya Neneknya.

"A-ah ... tidak, tidak ada."

"Tapi, nona Kim itu hebat ya, membesarkan anaknya sendirian tanpa sesosok suami." Ujar Nenek Sehun.

"Memangnya, kalau boleh tahu ... Ayahnya kemana Nek?"

"Mereka bercerai saat anak nona Kim masih kecil. Kasihan juga nona Kim itu. Aduh, Kakek kira-kira kalau makan."

Sehun terdiam menatapi makanan dipiringnya yang sudah setengahnya kandas.

'Jadi, dia tidak punya Ayah ya?'

.

.

.

.

Jongin menatapi langit-langit kamarnya yang temaram. Dirinya mendengungkan nada yang dimainkan oleh Sehun tadi siang di sekolah.

Pikirannya diajak untuk memutar kembali kejadian itu, dimana dirinya melihat sosrotan cahaya mentari yang melewati sela-sela jendela mengenai setengah tubuh Sehun. Membuatnya tampak seperti bersinar layaknya malaikat yang jatuh ke bumi.

Senyuman menghiasi wajah Jongin, bayangan Sehun tak mau lepas dari pikirannya. Seolah di lem dengan kuat ke dalam memorinya.

Mungkinlah ini saatnya, saatnya untuk menjemput belahan jiwanya. Dan.

Membebaskannya.

Dari.

Kutukan.

Ini.

Percuma saja dihilangkan dari pikiran. Semakin ingin dilupakan, semakin kuat gambaran wajah Sehun dipikirannya.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **A/N** : Aduh, akhirnya bagian pertama selesai *lapkeringet. Yoo ... pembaca setia uke Sehun gimana kabarnya? Baikkah? Semoga sih yak.

Saya ingin memohon maaf nih yak, jadi author gak guna. Sekalinya muncul malah bawa fict yang baru #Jderr. Tenang readers, kini saya mencoba mendapat feel –kembali- buat Summer. Ah itu fict udah bulukan kayaknya mungkin kalian aja udah lupa itu cerita saya yang kayak gimana waakakakaka *sobs. Soalnya kalau saya gak pake hati nulisnya bakalan susah buat nyelesein ceritanya *hasemeleh.

Ada rencana sih nanti kalau Summer update sekalian langsung tamat. Soalnya saya mau fokus bikin fict yang bentuknya _twoshots_ atau gak _threeshots_ aja. Gak jago nulis yang panjang-panjang saya T.T

Seperti fict yang ini, bentuknya semoga sih pas _threeshots_. Soalnya ide suka datang dan hilang, makanya didikitin daripada panjang-panjang malah terbengkalai kayak Summer -,-

Oiya, saya tentukan _soundtrack_ (cieileh) dari fict ini adalah lagu jadul ost. dari film "Around the World in 80 days" yang versi lawas lho yaa... versi tahun 1956 dan kalau kalian penasaran sama lagu dimainin Sehun, saya kasih juga link-nya kok. Sekali-kali coba deh _download_ lagu _classic_ cem Beethoven, Mozart atau Bach atau yang lebih modern di abad 21 ini cem Yiruma, alunan musiknya bener-bener bikin pikiran santai lhoo... enak deh, serius.

Ini ada link yutub sama link download, _anyway_ saya downloadnya di biar instan langsung dari yutub daripada di guugel kadang kena PHP a.k.a link mati. Jadi, sebelum mendownload pastikan perangkat kalian memadai dalam mendownload. Tapi terserah sih kalau kalian ingin langsung cari sendiri di guugle, that's all up to you guys ;)

Satu catatan lagi disini saya hanya terfokus pada kisah cinta Sehun yaa... gak ada pairing lain selain uke Sehun. Karena, saya pecinta uke Sehun *tawajahat*, meski ada couple asli di sini saya hanya menjadikan mereka teman sekelas tak kurang dan tak lebih.

Oh, dan satu lagi, minal aidin walfaidzin... mohon maaf lahir dan batin. Happy ied mubarak bagi yang merayakan~ ditunggu ya parselnya XD *akibatgakmudikgakdapetangpau*

Link yutub Overture (Around the World)

: www-dot-youtube-dot-com (garismiring) (spasi) watch?v=r3llx6XK0Ew

Download mp3

: clip-dot-dj (garis miring) #search (garis miring) https%3A/ (garis miring) www-dot-youtube-dot-com (garis miring) watch%3Fv%3Dr3llx6XK0Ew

Link Moonlight Sonata mp3

: downloadlagugratis-dot-org (garismiring) lagu - lv - beethoven - piano - sonate - op27 - 2 - moonlight - sonata - 1st - mov - mp3 (strip) gratis-dot-html.

*Kalian ganti aja yang di dalam kurung dan hilangkan spasi.

Segitu dulu yaa ... _see you in next time~_

 _RnR juseyooo~_

Salam hangat,

Rein.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bales** _ **Review**_

 **MinnieWW** : Wahhh ... ini termasuk apdet cepat tidak ya? Semoga iya XD /Apaan! Kelamaan apdet lo #digorok. _Mianhae_ , saya orangnya emang suka ngaret nih, apalagi saya pake _provider_ internet yang benci banget sama ffn, makanya kalau mau buka ffn perlu men _download_ aplikasi tertentu dulu biar bisa ngejebolin _security_ -nya, dan akhirnya saya butuh kuota yang banyak dulu biar bisa _download_. Bah, bener-bener deh perjuangannya, rasanya ingin berkata kasar #Duagh. Wah! _btw_ ,... selamat kamu _reviewer_ pertama di ff saya XD *tebar confetti*

 **Awexome** : Wahh ... _penname_ kamu bisa aja wkwkwk, keren ... keren *ThumbsUp*. Aaaaa ... makasih sudah menyukai ff sederhana ini~ *kisseu*. Wah, kamu belum begitu paham sama alurnya ya? Pertanyaan kamu sebenarnya sudah terjawab di awal-awal cerita lho~ XD Ini sudah di _update_ ya ;)

 **Oh ana7** : Waakkksss ... makasih pujiannya saya senang mendengarnya *lapingus*. Kamu seneng banget kayaknya kalo Sehun direbutin 3 orang (sama saya juga XD) . Tapi, nanti tetep satu yang jadi pasangan Sehun kok, kamu tim siapa? #TeamJongin, #TeamChanyeol atau #TeamKris /apaan banget deh ini wkwkwk.

 **Kim Sohyun** : Kalau mau kutukan Jongin cepet hilang ayo dukung terus Sehun ekhemdanfanfikiniekhem. Kita lihat aja nanti, apakah Sehun bisa menyembuhkan Jongin? ;)

 **Siensien** : Oke _, dear_ ini sudah dilanjut. Terima kasih sudah mendukung saya, _hwaiting_ XD #Hug.

 **Permenkaret** : Wah ... masih belum paham ya? Coba baca dengan perlahan aja. Saya akui ff yang ini emang alurnya agak cepat dan setiap pergantian _scene_ cuma dikasih tanda titik empat dan kalau masih ada kaitannya cuma titik dua hehe #hasemeleh (-,-)v . _Anyway_ , makasih atas masukannya yaaa~ ngebantu banget untuk mengoreksi kekurangan saya. ^.^

 **SeKaiYeol28** : Yaapp ... kamu bener banget! Dan untuk masalah emak Jongin sama Jongin _chap_ ini akan menjawabnya. Dan, maaf ya pertanyaan kamu belum bisa dipenuhi semuanya nanti kalo saya jawab pertanyaan kamu malah jadi _spoiler_ , kan gak seru~ Iyagak ... Ya gak ... Ya gak? Wkwkwk. Oh iya, makasih atas pendapatnya saya senang sekali, serius deh *sniff sniff*

 **Dazzling Kaise** : Wahhh ... makaseeehhhhh~ makasih juga atas pendapatnya, tapi jadwal apdet saya emang suka ngaret. Gara-gara ni _provider_ , cuih -,-

 **Izz. sweetcity** : Kamu juga nih seneng banget Sehun direbutin XD /tos. Kris mah emang gitu orangnya, galak-galak minta dicium. Jongin kasian? Oh, saya emang tipe orang yang suka menyiksa _seme_! *tawa jahat*. Dan, sisa dari pertanyaan kamu bakal terjawab di _chap_ ini /jeng jeng. Oke ini sudah dilanjut XD.

 **AwKaiHun** : Semisterius itu kah Jongin? hmmmm ... XD. Abang Kris mah emang gitu orangnya, tapi galak-galak banyak _fans_ nya dia ... termasuk saya #Plak. Oke ini sudah dilanjut yaa ;)

 **n4** : Asdfghjkl ... _review_ kamu paling panjang! Tapi, saya senang kok bacanya XD *kisseu*. Sebagai hadiah kamu mau dicium siapa? Jongin, Chanyeol, Kris atau Sehun nih? Tapi, diciumnya lewat angan-angan yak XD. Iya, ini cuma _threeshots_ soalnya saya sudah akan mulai disibukkan dengan jadwal kuliah, makanya saya gak berani bikin yang _chaptered_ sekarang *melambaikan tangan ke kamera*. Iya saya author Summer, author yang menelantarkan ff-nya begitu saja *pundung T.T , kamu masih nunggu ff itu? kamu tahu betapa bahagianya sayyyyaaaa~ aaakkkkk ... *gigit hidung Jongin* . Iya pasti lanjut kok, saya cuma butuh waktu buat bikinnya lagi. Sebenarnya buat langsung tamatnya atau enggak itu masih jadi bahan pertimbangan dulu, saya masih berdebat dengan para pemain(?) dan diri saya sendiri enaknya digimanain. Kalo menurut kamu enaknya gimana? *Jderr. Okeee , ini sudah apdet. O iya, semoga yang lain gak iri soalnya punya kamu balesan yang paling panjang XD /peace.

 **Arseh** : Heeeee ... makasih banget atas dukungannya saya terharu mendengarnya *hikseuu. Tapi, sebenarnya saya masih ngerasa banyak kekurangan di sana sini *sobs.

 **Relks88** : Masih pada bingung kayaknya ya? Waks. Yap, saya emang sengaja ngebuat tanda tanya dulu, biar pada penasaran trus ceritanya di baca sampai _chap_ terakhir deh~ #eak. Okaaaaayyyyy ... makasih atas semangat dan dukungannya~ *kisseu.

 **Riribunnyhun** : Woaaahhhhhh ... makasih banget sudah menyukai ff _crispy_ iniiii~~~ saya seneng banget dengernyaaa. Apdetnya gak asap tapi semoga kamu masih setia menantinya yaaakk. Makasih juga atas semangat dan dukungannyaaa huks ... saya jadi pen nangis T,T *lap ingus di baju Chanyeol *ditendang.

 **Asdindas** : Ya ampun ... kamu ngira bayangan hitam itu Sehun? wkwkwkkwkwkwkwk saya ketawa ngakak banget lho pas baca _review_ kamu serius deh XD /Jongin : belahan jiwa gue gak item tauuukkk/ . Oh, kalau masalah Ayah Jongin udah gak diceritain lagi, dia cuma figuran pendukung cerita ini /ngasih uang ke pemeran Ayah Jongin/ . Lhooo, kenapa sedih Chanyeol sama Sehun pacaran? Jangan bilang kalo Chanyeol/Sehun harusnya pacaran sama kamu XD. Okaaayyyy, terima kasih atas semangatnyaahhhh XD.

 **Choi yewon11** : Waahhh ... makasih atas pujiannya, saya benar-benar tersanjung dan senang mendengarnyaaaa *hikseu. Ini sudah di apdet yaaakkk, ya walau ngaret /taboked.

 **KaiHunnieEXO** : Jongin gak ngomong ke semua kok, _chapter_ ini dijelaskan kok kalau kamu belum ngerti XD. Okaaayyyy, ini sudah dilanjut XD

 **Oh Yuugi** : Aaaa ... makasih makasih~ XD Apa? suka _uke_ Sehun juga? Wehh ... senangnyaaaaa *tebar confetti* okay, ini sudah lanjut. Makasih atas dukungan dan semangatnyaaa huks *lap ingus.

 **Ohiyasehun** : _Penname_ kamu juga nih keren, saya sampe ngakak pas ngetik _penname_ kamu hahaha XD Cieee yang penasaran~ hohohoho ... Jongin sama Sehun jangan deket-deket ah, ntar orang ketiganya setan /Jongin : Lu setannya, Rein! *gamparJongin.

 **Sehunfans** : yaaahhh ... begitulah. Sengaja biar drama-nya ada wkwkwk. Okeee ... ini sudah dilanjutkan XD

 **Lieoshinova88** : Huhuhu ... aku terharu baca _review_ kamu. Soalnya ngingetin aku banget waktu awal-awal masuk ffn, mana gak punya kenalan sama sekali :") apa yang kamu bilang persis banget kayak aku waktu masih jadi reader, itu juga masih pake _penname_ yang jadul banget sebelum berubah jadi yang sekarang *flashback X"D. Makasih atas pasrtisipannya, setidaknya dengan adanya kamu _review_ gini kamu bukan _silent rider_ lagi sekarang * _Chukkae_. Makasih banget lho yak XD kamu suka Kai yang tersiksa juga? Wkwkwkwk... beh! Saya mah paling suka yang namanaya Kai kesiksa *tawa jahat bareng Li*. Sekali lagi makasih atas _review_ -nya ya Li XD.

 **Bungosh99** : Uwaaahhh ... makasih XD tenang, sekarang kamu nemu orang yang suka nyiksa si bangKai uwahaahaha *tawajahat* . Yah, karena suatu dan lain alasan _Last day of the winter_ udah gak bakal _update_ lagi. Tapi, bakal diganti sama ff lain (padahal ff itu pesanan orang hahaha *cries*) sampai sekarang saya masih nyari inspirasi buat gantiin ff itu, soalnya itu hutang juga. _Mianhae nee_ ... gak bisa lanjutin ff yang itu. Doain aja aku bisa gantiin ff itu xixixi /bow.

 **Melianairfani** : Okaaayyyy ini sudah di apdet yaaa XD

 **A/N** : Aaaaaahhh... makasih atas kunjungan kalian yang sudah bersedia memfavo, memfollow dan me-review ff ini, padahal saya nargetinnya 15 aja udah cukup, eh, ternyata lebih dari 15 yang me-review, makasihhhh banget semuaa ... makasih juga atas masukan, semangat dan dukungannya. Saya semakin bersemangat setelah membaca semua _review_ kalian *hiks.

Chap kemarin saya kecolongan, kalau gak salah setelah saya baca lagi di hp ada _typo_. Dua lagi. Ahhh ... yang gak nyaman maaf yaaa. Bener-bener deh itu kecolongan, padahal udah saya cek berkali-kali. Maaf yaaa _chingudeul_. Semoga _chapter_ ini gak kecolongan lagi deh -,-

Oh iya, maaf juga karena telat apdet seperti yang sudah saya jelaskan di atas, selain karena saya bakal sibuk sama jadwal kuliah, saya juga punya masalah sama koneksi internet saya. Jadi, kartu yang saya pakai itu termasuk kartu yang membenci ffn sampe di blokir begini -,-

Ya sudahlah yang peting apdet, kebanyakan curcol neehhhh~ . Yang masih bingung semoga sih seiring berjalannya cerita kalian akan paham sama alurnya yaa.

So guys, happy reading yaaa.

.

.

.

 **Curse**

.

.

.

.

Cast

Kim Jongin

Oh Sehun

Park Chanyeol

Wu Yifan

Etc

[All cast belongs themselves.]

.

.

Hurt/Comfort-Angst-Semi Fiction-Alternate Universe

Part: Two

.

.

.

An KaiHun

And ChanHun story

lit. bit KrisHun.

.

.

Sehun is uke.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Note**_ **: Bacalah secara perlahan, karena ada beberapa adegan dan percakapan yang tidak saya jelaskan secara rinci.**

 **Dan, chapter ini sedikit lebih panjang dari sebelumnya.**

.

.

* * *

Pagi buta menjemput roh yang berada di alam mimpi untuk segera kembali ke dalam raga. Embun yang tipis terbawa angin masuk melalui celah ventilasi, membuat kamar itu terasa sedingin es. Padahal, ini bukanlah musim dingin.

Suara-suara kereta bermesin kuda mulai berlaju membelah dinginnya hawa di pagi hari. Jongin terbangun setelah menyadari mobil itu adalah milik Ibunya. Pulang malam dan berangkat pagi adalah rutinitasnya, pekerjaannya sebagai agen asuransi jiwa membanting tulang tak kenal waktu membuat Jongin terlihat seperti beban bagi Ibunya.

Tapi, memang benar dirinya adalah beban sekaligus aib memalukan Ibunya. Tanpa diberitahu sekali pun Jongin sudah mengetahuinya.

Meyedihkan sekali hidupnya. Entah mengapa rasanya nasib baik enggan menyentuh hidupnya, jangankan menyentuh, melirik hidupnya saja sepertinya tidak sudi. Seolah nasib baik senang melihat dirinya yang semakin nestapa.

Jongin belum beranjak satu senti sedikit pun setelah terbangun. Dirinya masih menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Terlihat suram. Seperti hidupnya.

Namun, Jongin kembali menutup indera visualisasinya. Karena, hanya dengan menutup kedua belah matanya itu dirinya mampu mengingat wajah sempurna Sehun. Jongin tersenyum jika mengingatnya, kemudian bangkit dari tidurnya dan memasuki kamar mandi.

Kali ini berbeda dengan hari-hari sebelumnya, karena sekarang Jongin memiliki semangat untuk datang ke sekolah.

.

.

.

.

"Sehunnie ... selamat pagi."

"Ah ... hmm." Jawab Sehun dengan lesu sembari meletakkan tasnya di atas meja.

"Aih ... pagi-pagi saja kau sudah lesu. Ayolah, jaga _image_ mu, nanti fans mu kecewa karena selama ini kau ceria hanya demi menjaga reputasi."

Sehun menghembuskan napas kasar, kemudian berbalik arah menghadap Baekhyun,"Selamat pagi juga, Baekhyun~." Sehun mengakhirinya dengan senyuman sangat manis. Senyum yang membuat matanya membentuk bulan sabit.

Baekhyun terdiam, kemudian dirinya menyentuh bahu Sehun dengan mata yang berbinar menatap Sehun, "Sehun! jadilah adikku." Sehun benar-benar manis saat tersenyum seperti itu, membuatnya ingin menjadikan Sehun sebagai adiknya. Adik pura-puranya juga tak apa.

Sehun memutar matanya sambil menghempaskan tangan Baekhyun, kemudian menjawab dengan nada yang datar, "Dalam mimpi mu Baek."

Chen datang menghampiri Sehun dan Baekhyun, "Aduh ... lanjutkan nanti saja mini drama kalian, sekarang ayo ke ruang seni, Lay _seongsanim_ sudah datang."

"Hmm... " jawab Sehun dan Baekhyun serempak.

Visualisasi Sehun kemudian jatuh pada Jongin yang tengah mempersiapkan alat tulis. Melihat Jongin yang seperti itu membuatnya memikirkan kembali saat mereka satu kelas. Seingat Sehun, Jongin tidak pernah bergaul dengan siapa pun. Lantas, yang dimaksud Neneknya bahwa ceria dan cerewet itu apa?

"Oi ... Sehun, ayo!" ajak Chen dari luar kelas.

"Iya, seben—" Mata Sehun dan Jongin bertemu, Sehun sedikit terlonjak, "—tar."

Sehun ingin menyapa namun bingung harus bagaimana, dengan ditatap seperti itu tidak mungkin Sehun mengabaikan Jongin begitu saja. Apalagi mereka kini menjadi panitia bersama, setidaknya Sehun harus memberi sapaan, "Jo-Jongin ... ehm ... i-itu, ayo kita ke ruang seni." Ajak Sehun dengan sangat kikuk.

Sehun sedikit melihat ada sorot kebahagiaan di mata Jongin, "Aku duluan ya." Lanjut Sehun yang langsung berlari keluar kelas tanpa menunggu reaksi Jongin.

Padahal, jika saja Sehun dapat menunggu sebentar, tidak langsung berlari, Sehun akan dapat melihat senyuman Jongin yang hanya ditujukan untuknya.

.

.

 _~Somewhere over the rainbow ... way up high,_

 _There's a land that I heard of once in a lullaby._

 _Somewhere over the rainbow ... skies are blue_

 _And the dreams that you dare to dream really do come true.~_

[ _Somewhere Over the Rainbow_ – Judy Garland]

" _Seongsanim_ yakin beberapa diantara kalian pasti pernah mendengar lagu ini meski hanya sekali." wali kelas 3-2, Lay, mulai memberikan materinya. Sayangnya, yang memerhatikannya hanya hitungan jari.

Menurut mereka pelajaran kesenian adalah pelajaran yang paling bebas. Lagipula, kesenian tidak termasuk hitungan saat ujian kelulusan nanti. Maka, tidak heran mengapa hanya ada beberapa anak saja yang menyimak.

"Ini adalah salah satu lagu yang terkenal dalam salah satu _soundtrack_ drama musikal pada tahun 1939 silam. Judul drama itu adalah _The wizard of Oz_. Berkisah tentang si tokoh utama yang terdampar di sebuah pulau yang penuh magis, mencari jalan agar dia dapat kembali ke rumahnya di Kansas. Cerita yang simpel." ujar Lay.

"Hee ... iya aku pernah menontonnya. Tapi, aku tidak begitu mengerti, mengapa mereka harus menyanyi?" Ujar salah satu murid.

Lay tersenyum, "Dalam dunia drama musikal kalian menyampaikan perasaan kalian melalui sebuah lagu yang diiringi sebuah lagu dan tarian—" Jongin yang semula tak tertarik dengan penjelasan gurunya kini mulai antusias, "—Ini memudahkan kalian dalam berkomunikasi bahkan saat kalian sulit menyampaikan perasaan kalian, ini dapat dijadikan sebagai alternatif."

Jongin benar-benar menyimak apa yang dikatakan gurunya. Dalam hati Jongin bermonolog, alternatif menyatakan perasaan katanya.

"Kalau begitu, sekarang kalian akan menyaksikan _The wizard of Oz_. Perhatikan dengan seksama dan yang di belakang berhentilah bermesra-mesraan!" ucap Lay yang diakhiri dengan kejengkelan.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun mendesah dengan kasar di koridor sekolah saat berjalan menuju kelasnya, "Membosankan sekali film tadi. Bahkan, aku sempat tertidur."

"Iya, kau sih enak di bawah AC dan duduk di belakang, bayangkan saja jadi aku, depan ku tadi ada Lay _seongsanim_ meski mataku terasa sangat berat aku mana mugkin bisa memejamkan mata." Ujar Chen yang berada di sampingnya. Sementara, Sehun berada di depan mereka.

"Hmp ... itu sih deritamu. Lagipula, aku gagal paham dengan film itu, seharusnya mereka langsung bicara saja tapi tiba-tiba langsung berubah menjadi lagu. Aku benar-benar gagal paham." Jongin yang sedang berjalan diantara mereka mulai melirik pembicaraan diantara ketiganya.

"Yahhh kalau itu sih, bukankah Lay _seongsanim_ berkata kalau bernyanyi adalah alternatif lain saat kau tidak bisa mengungkapkan perasaan mu."

"Wah ... Sehun sudah terpengaruh oleh Lay _seongsanim_ sepertinya." Ucap Chen iseng.

Sehun mendesah, "Bukan begitu maksdunya Chen."

"Hmmppff ... kata-kata mutiara dari Sehunnie." Ujar Baekhyun membela Chen.

"Yak, kalian! sudah kukatakan bukan begitu maksudnya."

Jongin yang sedari tadi mendengar percakapan mereka dari belakang ini menghentikan langkahnya, dan mulai memikirkan perkataan Sehun.

.

.

.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukan jam-nya Sekang High School untuk pulang. Namun, di ruang Lay _seongsanim_ kini berkumpul Sehun, Chanyeol dan Jongin. Mereka sedang rapat tentang apa yang harus mereka tampilkan nanti.

"Jadi, Kris tidak datang ya?" Lay bertanya sembari mendesekapkan tangannya.

"Aku sudah mengingatkan tadi, tapi sepertinya dia tetap tidak datang." Ujar Chanyeol.

"Ya sudah, kita putuskan saja tanpa dia. Toh, tempo hari dia berkata padaku untuk menyerahkan semuanya padaku. Jadi, aku rasa tidak masalah kalau kita mengambil keputusan tanpanya." Ucap Sehun sembari mengingat-ngingat kejadian waktu itu, saat Kris membentaknya.

"Tidak, Sehun. Tidak seperti itu. Ini seharusnya menjadi momen yang langka. Rapat ini adalah rapat Panitia Pertunjukkan Sesama yang diadakan untuk pertama kalinya."

Jawab Sehun acuh tak acuh, "Yah, habisnya mau bagaimana lagi."

Chanyeol bersua, mencoba memberi usul, "Setidaknya kita masih punya pilihan, ada puisi, paduan suara, pidato. Kita bisa memilih salah satunya, bagaimana kalau pad—"

"Tidak ... tidak, kalau seperti itu tidak ada bedanya dengan tahun lalu, membosankan. Tahun ini harus berbeda. Hmm ... bagaimana kalau drama musikal?"

"Hah/Hah." Sehun dan Chanyeol saling pandang saat keduanya memberikan reaksi yang sama.

"Tapi, aku rasa para lanjut usia tidak menyukai hal seperti itu." Sehun mencoba menolak secara halus, karena musikal itu terdengar merepotkan.

"Tidak, tentu saja tidak. Justru mereka akan senang dengan muskal sepeti itu. Lagipula, itu 'kan belum pernah ada sebelumnya. Aku yakin pasti banyak yang menyukainya." Ujar Lay mencoba meyakinkan idenya kali ini.

"Tapi, _seongsanim_ apa kau yakin?" tanya Chanyeol meyakinkan.

"Tentu saja, penduduk sini perlu pertunjukan yang baru dan unik. Iya 'kan Jongin, bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Lay kepada Jongin yang tidak memberikan reaksi sama sekali. Terkesan, Jongin bagaikan pajangan saja.

Jongin yang tiba-tiba ditanya seperti itu terkejut. "Mus—" Jongin teringat akan Sehun yang sedang memainkan piano di tempat ini juga. Dan, tanpa sadar Jongin ingin berbicara, tentu langsung cepat-cepat tak jadi Jongin ungkapkan.

Jongin menundukkan kepalanya. Tapi, sepertinya tak ada salahnya drama musikal menurutnya.

Sehun terus memerhatikan gerakan Jongin dari tempatnya duduk. Mencoba memahami tingkah Jongin.

"Eh, Jongin kau tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Lay khawatir.

.

.

.

.

"Jadinya musikal ya?" Tanya Chanyeol pada Sehun yang berada di depannya dan Jongin yang di belakangnya. Kini mereka dalam perjalanan menuju kelas untuk mengambil tas mereka masing-masing.

"Hmm ... teman-teman sekelas sih tidak akan menerimanya. Mengingat mereka tipe yang tidak suka sesuatu yang merepotkan." Jelas Sehun.

"Lalu, kita harus bagaimana?"

"Untuk sekarang jangan dipikirkan dulu, lagipula besok akan kita diskusikan terlebih dahulu bukan?" jawab Sehun kemudian.

"Ya, kau ben—", "—Kris? maksudmu dari kelas 3-2?" Chanyeol baru saja ingin menjawab sebelum tanpa sadar mereka mendengar pembicaraan adik kelas.

"Hee ... apa yang dilakukannya sekarang?" ujar salah satu diantara adik kelas itu.

"Yang kudengar dia kembali berbuat onar dengan sekolah lain, dan kabarnya anak-anak sekolah itu akan menghajar siapa saja yang memakai seragam seperti Kris. Hei, Seungri bukan kah kau sering melewati jalan itu?"

"Kau benar. Ah, sialan kakak kelas yang satu itu. Aku harus memutari jalan menuju rumahku jadinya. Dasar kakak kelas yang itu, tak berguna sekali dia disini. Seharusnya dia tidak usah sekolah kalau kerjaannya hanya mencari masalah. Kenapa dia tidak jadi preman saja."

"Hahahaha ... kau benar Seungri-ah."

Baik Sehun, Chanyeol maupun Jongin ketiganya hanya bisa bungkam mendengarnya. Sampai para adik kelas itu pergi pun ketiganya masih berdiam diri di tempat mereka. Yang pertama kali membuka suara adalah Chanyeol, dengan raut wajah serius Chanyeol berkata, "Aku ... paling benci tipe orang yang seperti mereka. Mereka hanya bisa berbicara di belakang, kenapa tidak langsung di depannya saja. Pengecut."

Jongin melebarkan matanya Chanyeol berkata seperti itu, Chanyeol mempunyai pendapat yang sama dengannya. Sementara, Sehun hanya terdiam mendengar Chanyeol berbicara seperti itu.

"A-aah ... apa yang aku katakan hahaha. Lupakan saja, oiya aku masih ada urusan dengan guru Bahasa Inggris kalau begitu aku duluan ya." Dengan buru-buru Chanyeol meninggalkan Sehun dan Jongin di koridor itu.

Sehun mendesah lelah, dirasa tidak mempunyai keperluan lagi Sehun memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah. Sehun melirik ke belakang, lebih tepatnya ke arah Jongin.

"Kalau begitu aku ingin pulang."

Jongin mengangguk, yang diartikan Sehun sebagai pendapat yang sama.

"A-ah ... kalau begitu sampai nanti."

.

.

.

.

Jongin dan Sehun kini sampai di kelas mereka. Di kelas itu yang tersisa hanya tas mereka dan milik Chanyeol. Sehun mengambil tasnya begitupula dengan Jongin.

Jongin melirik ke arah Sehun. Ada beberapa hal yang ingin disampaikannya sebenarnya. Tetapi, entah mengapa sulit sekali menggapai Sehun.

Sehun merasa ada yang mengawasinya, dan ketika Sehun mengarahkan rotasi pandangannya pada Jongin. Jongin membuang mukanya, seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Namun, Sehun lebih memilih untuk mengangkat bahu dan berjalan melewatinya. Mengingat bangku Jongin berada dalam kolom pertama sementara bangkunnya berada di kolom ketiga.

.

.

Sehun sudah mencapai pintu keluar sekolah, dari depan Sehun dapat mendengar langkah Jongin yang mengikutinya dari belakang. "Ada apa dengannya?" bisik Sehun sepelan mungkin.

Sehun kembali mengingat saat di ruangan wali kelasnya tadi, Jongin yang tiba-tiba terdiam, lirikan matanya yang di arahkan ke bawah seolah ingin mengungkapkan namun penuh keraguan.

Sehun masih mencoba mencerna tingkah Jongin, langkah Sehun terhenti begitu pula dengan Jongin yang berada di belakangnya.

Barangkali, Jongin ingin mengikuti drama musikal itu batinnya.

Sehun berbalik menghadap Jongin, "Jongin, jangan-jangan kau ingin melakukan drama musikal itu ya?" tanya Sehun. Jongin tersentak, hendak mengatakan sesuatu namun diurungkan.

Tangan kanannya merogoh kantung celana seragamnya. Sehun masih memerhatikan apa yang akan dilakukan Jongin.

Jongin mengambil ponselnya kemudian mulai mengketikan sesuatu. Kemudian, maju beberapa langkah dan menunjukan layar ponselnya pada Sehun.

" **Sudah kuduga! Kau bisa melihat isi hatiku 'kan?"**

Sehun membacanya, "Melihat isi hati— eh, apa maksudnya ini Jongin?"

Jongin melebarkan matanya. Tanpa sadar Jongin berbicara, "Jangan bertindak seolah kau tid—" Jongin langsung memegangi perutnya.

Sehun yang dibuat kaget sekarang, Jongin dapat berbicara rupanya. Bukan, bukan, bukan itu yang seharusnya Sehun khawatirkan sekarang, tapi keadaan Jongin yang tiba-tiba wajahnya berubah menjadi pucat.

"Jo-Jongin ... kau tidak apa? mau aku antarkan ke klinik sekolah?" Jongin masih setia memegangi perutnya, Sehun semakin khawatir.

"Jongin?" tanya Sehun kembali memastikan.

Dengan gesit Jongin menarik tangan Sehun dan membawa Sehun lari bersama dengan dirinya.

"O-Oey Jongin."

.

.

.

.

Langit sore kembali terpanggil di angkasa. Pijar-pijar matahari yang kekuningan membelah cakrawala menghias langit. Erangan burung-burung dan hewan malam mulai terdengar oleh telinga, seolah mengatakan malam hari akan segera tiba.

Kini, Sehun dan Jongin terduduk di anak tangga menuju gereja tua yang sudah usang dan ditinggalkan umatnya. Mereka sudah memindahkan gerejanya ke tempat lain, yang tersisa di dalamnya hanya beberapa salib dan beberapa rak yang sudah termakan usia dan rayap.

Terdengar suara layar ponsel yang diketik oleh Jongin, dan tak lama Sehun menerima pesan yang tak lain dari Jongin.

"Dalam perjalanan menuju rumah setelah pulang sekolah aku mampir ke istana yang berada di bukit itu, di sana aku melihat Ayahku bersama seorang perempuan lain. Lalu, aku bertemu dengan sebuah ... bayangan, bayangan? Bayangan itu berbicara padaku. Katanya aku dilarang berbicara lagi. Lalu ..." Sehun menghentikan membaca pesan yang dikirimkan oleh Jongin.

Tak lama ponsel Sehun kembali bergetar, Jongin mengirim kelanjutannya,"Lalu ... aku yang tidak pernah berbicara akhirnya lahir. Oh, jadi begitu." Sambung Sehun.

Ponselnya kembali bergetar, "Ini bukanlah rekayasa ini asli kisah hidupku, dengan singkat tentunya."

Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya dari ponsel dan menatap Jongin, "Istana yang kau maksud itu, hotel tempatnya para pasangan mengadu kasih di balik bukit itu ya?" pandanngan yang semula diarahkan Jongin kini diarahkan lagi ke tempat istana yang dimaksud Jongin.

Jongin mengangguk, Sehun bingung apa yang harus dikatakan lagi. "Begitu ya."

"Yah, intinya Jongin. Soal aku yang melihat isi hatimu jangan salah paham, oke. Waktu itu entah mengapa aku ingin memainkan lagu itu saja."

Jongin hendak ingin mengirimi Sehun sms kembali, sebelum Sehun menginterupsinya, "E-eh... Jongin bukannya tidak sopan ya jika memakai pesan. Kau kan ada di sampingku."

Jongin tampak meremat ponselnya sebentar, sebelum dirinya membuka suara, "Masalahnya perut k—aaakkkhh." Jongin memeluk perutnya posesif.

Sehun bangkit dari posisi duduknya melihat Jongin yang tiba-tiba kesakitan, "Jongin? kenapa?" tanya Sehun kembali khawatir.

Saat Sehun ingin menghampiri Jongin, Jongin kembali menuliskan sebuah pesan singkat kepada Sehun. Tak lama ponsel Sehun bergetar, di ponselnya tertulis.

" **Ketika aku akan berbicara, tiba-tiba saja perutku akan terasa sangat sakit."**

" **Aku rasa ini adalah kutukan akibat bayangan itu."** lanjut sms dari Jongin.

Untuk beberapa saat Sehun bungkam, bingung harus merespon seperti apa. Hingga hanya ada kesunyian menjadi batas diantara keduanya.

Sehun kembali terduduk, "Sekarang bagaimana perutmu, apa masih sakit?" tanya Sehun.

" **Sudah tidak lagi. Terima kasih sudah menemaniku."** Balas Jongin melalui sms.

"Begitu ya. Baguslah, kalau begitu aku pulang dulu—" Sehun bersiap mengambil posisi hendak ingin menuruni tangga, "—Kau berhati-hati lah di-" ucapan Sehun terhenti ketika Jongin juga ikut berdiri.

Jongin menatapnya, Sehun pun menatap Jongin. Lalu, Jongin kembali menulis sebuah sms.

 _Drrt. Ddrrtt. Drrrtt._

Sehun kembali membuka ponselnya, **"Apa kau mempercayainya?"**

"Hah?" Sehun tidak mengerti. Jongin kembali membuat sms.

" **Apa kau mempercayai jika menyampaikan kata-kata melalui lagu itu tidak apa-apa?"**

"Maksud mu ..." Sehun menatap Jongin. Jongin membalas tatapan Sehun dengan pandangan yang menuntut sebuah penjelasan.

"Oh, mengenai yang di pelajaran seni tadi ya? Hmm, aku rasa menyanyi, menari, itu memang sudah wajar. Karena, tujuan dari terciptanya sebuah lagu atau pun tarian itu kan untuk menyampaikan sesuatu bukan? Jadi, Jongin ... jika kau ada suatu hal yang ingin diucapkan cobalah dengan bernyanyi atau menari saja. Mungkin itu bukan bagian dari kutu ... kan."

Sehun terkejut ketika kedapatan Jongin yang tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit dijelaskan. Jongin tersadar kemudian berlalu begitu saja.

"Hei, Jongin!" ucap Sehun sedikit menaikan suaranya agar Jongin mendengar. Namun nyatanya Jongin semakin mempercepat larinya.

 _Drrt. Ddrrt._

Sehun kembali membuka ponselnya.

" **Perutku kembali sakit. Aku duluan."**

Sehun membalas pesan yang dikirimi Jongin.

.

.

.

.

Senja kini sepenuhnya telah berganti malam. Jongin tengah menikmati makan malamnya dalam kesendirian. Lampu dirumahnya pun tak ada yang dinyalakan kecuali lampu di teras dan ruang makan yang tengah di tempatinya saat ini.

Sudah terbiasa bagi Jongin menikmati makan malam seorang diri seperti ini. Ketika makan malamnya nyaris habis, dari luar terdengar suara ketukan di pintunya berkali-kali.

"Nona Kim?"

Ketukan dan panggilan itu terus terulang. Jongin baru saja ingin menghampiri sang pengetuk pintu sesaat sebelum ada suara lain yang ikut bergabung.

"Oh, kau ingin menemui keluarga Kim ya?"

"Iya, aku ingin membagikan masakan ku."

"Oh, dia sedang tidak di rumah."

"Benarkah? Oh, tapi masih ada anaknya bukan?"

Jongin menutup matanya dan menutup telinganya. Tanpa suara, dirinya langsung melesat menuju kamarnya. Kemudian, mengunci kamarnya.

Jongin langsung berbaring. Kasur pegas langsung menyambutnya. Lagi, dirinya kembali menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang temaram. Cahaya rembulan pun tersaring melalui _gordyn_ di jendelanya.

Helaan napas terdengar, lalu Jongin meraih ponselnya yang baru saja terisi penuh baterainya. Diliriknya terdapat satu pesan masuk.

Setelah membukanya ternyata dari Sehun. Ternyata Sehun membalas pesannya tadi. Hal sekecil ini pun mampu membuatnya tersenyum.

" **Ya, hari yang menyenangkan. Berhati-hatilah di jalan. Sampai jumpa di sekolah besok."**

Jongin terus menatap layar ponselnya terus menerus, lalu Jongin mendekap ponselnya sangat erat. Seolah takut ponselnya akan hilang saat Jongin membuka mata esok hari.

" _Jadi, Jongin ... jika kau ada suatu hal yang ingin diucapkan cobalah dengan bernyanyi atau menari saja."_ Kata-kata Sehun tiba-tiba saja terngiang di kepalannya.

Jongin mengambil bantal di kasurnya. Kemudian, bantal itu diletakkan di depan wajahnya. Dengan hitungan ketiga, dirinya mulai bernyanyi. Menggunakan nada _Somewhere Over the Rainbow_ yang didengarnya di pelajaran seni tadi pagi.

"Somewhere ... over the rainbow way up high,There's a land that I heard of once in a lullaby _."_

Jongin menarik bantal yang menutupi wajahnya, kemudian kembali bernyanyi tetapi dengan nada yang sekecil bisikan untuk memastikan sesuatu.

"Somewhere over the rainbow skies are blue and the dreams that you dare to dream really do come true."

Jongin mulai bangun dari posisi tidurnya dan duduk di pinggiran kasurnya, tetapi masih dengan keadaan menyanyi.

Jongin tersenyum dalam menyanyinya setelah menyadari apa yang dikatakan Sehun benar, masih dengan nada _Somewhere Over the Rainbow_ Jongin mengubah liriknya, "Perut ... ku sudah tidak ... sakit lagi!"

.

.

.

.

Esok harinya.

Murid kelas 3-2 lebih tenang dari biasanya karena mereka sedang merapatkan apa yang akan mereka tampilkan dalam acara pertunjukan sesama bulan depan.

Di depan kelas sudah ada Chanyeol, Sehun dan Jongin yang tengah membacakan hasil diskusi bersama dengan wali kelasnya kemarin. Sementara, Lay selaku wali kelas mereka pun dengan seksama ikut menyimak. Sehun yang ditunjuk sebagai juru bicara ini mulai menjelaskan pertunjukan apa saja yang biasanya ditampilkan.

" ... lalu, ada paduan suara dengan alat musik, A cappella, pembacaan puisi, games dan yang menjadi pilihan utama adalah drama musikal. Itu pilihan yang tersedia. Maka dari itu marilah kita memilih salah satu diantaranya—"

"Memilih salah satu diantaranya?" salah seorang siswi berpendapat.

"Merepotkan."

Lalu, diikuti pendapat lain yang menyusul.

"Aku sih, terserah saja deh."

"Mending gak usah ikut, wahahaha."

"Musikal? Maksdumu seperti yang waktu itu kita lihat di ruang seni?" tanya salah seorang murid.

"Aduh, gak banget kayaknya."

Chanyeol, Sehun dan Jongin hanya terdiam di depan melihat teman-teman satu kelasnya yang sudah sangat jelas tidak ada yang mau ikut andil dalam acara ini. Sehun sudah menduga hal ini pasti akan terjadi.

"Hei ... hei kalian, tenanglah sedikit." Lay mulai bangkit dari singgahsananya, " _Seongsanim_ pikir, ide ini tidak buruk-buruk banget."

'Apaan sih, ini kan idenya.' Monolog Sehun dalam hati.

"Lagipula, ini pasti akan mengagumkan karena belum pernah ada yang memakai konsep seperti ini dan ini sangat bagus karena ini tantangan baru." Lanjut Lay.

Kris mengepalkan tangannya, dirinya mulai merasa geram dengan ini semua.

"Lalu, kalian pasti akan mendapat tepukan tangan yang paling meri—"

"Kalian ini bodoh ya?" ujar Kris dengan lantang. Semua mata langsung tertuju padanya yang duduk di deretan bangku yang paling belakang.

"Apanya yang tantangan baru! Sudah jelas-jelas ini mustahil."

Chanyeol menyahut, "Jangan bicara tidak mungkin dulu kalau kita belum mencobanya Kris."

"Tapi, memang mustahil kan?!" suara Kris terdengar satu oktaf semakin meninggi.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan dia!" Kris melirik Jongin yang daritadi tidak bergeming. "Cowok tuna wicara yang menjadi panitia." Jongin terhenyak mendengarnya, Kris semakin memamerkan senyuman mengejeknya.

"Lalu, kalian ingin menampilkan musikal. Bisa apa dia, berguna saja tidak. kalian pasti bercanda!" Sehun menatapnya semakin tak suka.

"Hei, _Seongsanim_ , alangkah lebih bagusnya kalau dia dikeluarkan dan kita memilih panitia yang baru?"

"Kris! Kau berlebihan!" ujar Lay sedikit membentak.

"Apa maksudmu tidak berguna, Kris?" Sehun menimpali ucapan Kris.

"Hah?"

"Lalu, kau pikir kau berguna begitu? Kau pun tidak lebih baik darinya." Sehun mulai mendekati Kris. Kris pun merasa ditantang untuk bangkit dari kursinya. "O-oi Kris." Tao mencoba mencegahnya, namun perkataannya terhenti ketika Sehun mulai berbicara kembali.

"Aku merasa kasihan pada adik kelas yang terkena getah akibat ulahmu."

Kris mengernyitkan dahi, "Apa yang kau maksud?"

"Adik kelas mengeluhkan tentang perilakumu di luar sekolah. Membuat onar dengan sekolah lain, Kau mencoreng nama baik sekolah. kau ini hanya seperti hama di sekolah ini." ujar Sehun.

"Hei ... Sehun! jaga ucapanmu. Kalau kau tidak tahu apa-apa tidak usah berbicara!" Tao menyahut Sehun, kemudian bangkit dari bangkunya. Sehun memejamkan matanya, dirinya tak siap menerima bogem mentah dari Tao.

Dengan cepat Tao menghampiri Sehun dan berniat untuk memukulnya sebelum tangan Chanyeol menepis tangan Tao. "Jangan sentuh Sehun!" teriak Chanyeol. Sehun terkejut Chanyeol sudah ada di depannya melindunginya seperti perisai.

Kemudian, dengan cepat Chanyeol menarik kerah baju seragam Tao. Keadaan yang sudah tak kondusif ini membuat Lay turun tangan menghadapinya. Tao pun sudah memasang kuda-kuda ingin menyerang Chanyeol walau Tao merasa sesak napas. Chanyeol begitu erat memegangi kerah bajunya.

"Chanyeol apa masalahmu hah!? Lepaskan aku!"

"Kau yang memulainya Tao!"

Jongin memejamkan matanya, satu tarikan napas diambil sebagai ancang-ancang sebelum mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Chanyeol hentikan, lepaskan Tao." Sehun berusaha menenangkan Chanyeol.

Masih dengan menggunakan nada _Over the Rainbow_ , Jongin mulai bernyanyi, "Aku ... pasti bisa melakukan...nya." suasana yang sebelumnya gaduh ini berangsur-angsur mereda setelah mendengar sebuah nyanyian dari seseorang.

Semua mata mulai mencari arah dari sumber suara.

"Walau ... ragu. Aku ... yakin ...pas—ti bisa." Ketika sadar semua mata mulai melirik kearahnya suara Jongin yang semula lantang ini mulai mengecil.

Jongin menatap satu-satu temannya. Tidak ada yang beranjak sedikitpun. Jongin yang merasa risih, akhirnya memutuskan untuk meninggalkan kelasnya. Sehun yang sadar, tentu mengejar Jongin.

"Jongin, Tunggu. Hei... Jongin."

Sesaat setelah Sehun pergi mengikuti jejak Jongin. Barulah teman-teman sekelasnya baru tersadar. Dan berdecak kagum setelah mendengar suara Jongin.

"Chanyeol." Ujar Lay lembut pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol yang tersadar, mulai melepaskan cengkramannya. "Ma-maaf Tao, aku terlalu emosi."

Tao membenarkan seragamnya, "Tidak, ini juga salahku. Aku sudah keterlaluan."

Yang tidak disadari oleh mereka semua adalah Kris yang tiba-tiba saja terdiam.

.

.

.

.

Sehun mengejar Jongin sampai ke toilet. Jongin langsung mengunci toilet itu sebelum Sehun dapat menahannya. Sehun pun mencoba memanggilnya dari luar.

"Jongin ... hei, apa ada yang sakit?"

Bujuukan pertama Sehun tak dihiraukan oleh Jongin.

"Jongin, mau aku bawa ke klinik sekolah? A-atau aku bawakan obat?"

Bujukan yang kedua pun nihil pula hasilnya.

"Jongin jangan dia—"

Bujukan yang ketiga diurungkan karena Chanyeol yang memanggilnya.

"Sehun ... ah, kau disini rupanya. Jongin mana?" tanya Chanyeol.

Sehun hendak menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol sebelum ponselnya bergetar.

 _Drrtt. Ddrrtt_.

" **Semua terjadi karena ada aku, aku merasa bersalah."** Itu merupakan pesan dari Jongin.

Chanyeol melihatnya. "Eh, jangan-jangan itu dari Jongin ya?"

Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya dari ponsel ke kamar mandi tempat Jongin bersembunyi, "Yah, kemarin kami bertukar nomor telepon."

Chanyeol langsung menatap Sehun tidak percaya, namun Sehun tidak menghiraukannya. Tombol huruf pada ponselnya diaktifkan dan Sehun mulai membalas pesan dari Jongin.

" **Tidak. Kau tidak salah, yang salah aku. Aku minta maaf. Lagipula, teman-teman sekelas tidak akan membencimu semudah itu. Apa perutmu masih sakit?"**

Chanyeol tak berbicara dirinya hanya memerhatikan Sehun membalas pesan dari Jongin dengan raut yang berbeda dan tak terbaca.

" **Tidak. Tidak sakit lagi."**

Sehun belum membalas karena pesan itu masih berlanjut.

" **Seperti yang kau katakan Sehun. Ketika aku bernyanyi perutku tidak sakit."** Lanjut pesan dari Jongin.

Sehun melebarkan matanya setelah membaca pesan itu.

" **Ya sudah. Kalau begitu ayo keluar ini saatnya istirahat."** Balas Sehun.

" **Tidak, kau dan Chanyeol duluan saja, aku masih butuh waktu untuk sendiri."**

" **Kalau begitu kami duluan, jangan lupa makan siang ya."** Sehun mengalah, Sehun memahami Jongin. Sehun tidak mungkin memaksa Jongin, apalagi dengan pintu yang terkunci seperti itu tidak mungkin akan Sehun buka secara paksa.

"Ayo Chanyeol, Jongin masih ingin sendiri." Ajak Sehun.

Chanyeol tak membalasnya, dirinya hanya mengikuti Sehun dari belakang bagaikan bayangan kedua Sehun.

.

.

.

.

Di sepanjang jalan menuju kantin Sehun menceritakan semua yang terjadi kemarin sesaat setelah keluar dari sekolah. Sehun menceritakan semua tanpa mengubah plot sedikit pun, hanya saja beberapa bagian yang bersifat pribadi tidak Sehun ucapkan. Begitu panjang cerita Sehun sampai-sampai setelah mendapat makanan pun baru selesai.

"Jadi, begitu kejadian yang kemarin." Respon Chanyeol pada akhirnya.

"Hmm." Sehun mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Tapi, sekarang Jongin baik-baik saja kan?"

"Yah ... dia merasa bersalah karena dia pikir kejadian yang tadi karena dirinya. Tapi, aku rasa kini dia sudah baikkan." Jawab Sehun.

"Sehunniiieee~ sini!" Baekhyun meneriaki Sehun. Semua mata yang langsung tertuju pada Bekhyun. Beruntunglah Baekhyun yang mempunyai muka tebal.

"Baekhyun ... tenanglah sedikit. Orang-orang memerhatikan kita." Bisik Chen pelan pada Baekhyun sambil menunduk.

Sehun menepuk jidatnya. _Dasar penggila eyeliner!_ _Berisik sekali_ Batin Sehun.

"Aku akan makan bersama teman-temanku, Kalau begitu aku duluan Chanyeol."

Chanyeol mengangguk, namun sebelumnya satu pertanyaan kembali terlontarkan dari mulut Chanyeol, "Jongin ... dia memiliki suara yang lumayan ya?" tanyanya.

Sehun terdiam, tanpa menoleh Sehun menjawab. "Yah ... aku sedikit mengerti kenapa dia jadi seperti itu."

"Eh?!"

"Chanyeol ... terkadang ada beberapa hal yang tak bisa kukatakan meski sangat ingin aku katakan." Ujar Sehun langsung berlalu begitu saja.

Chanyeol masih terdiam di tempatnya berdiri. Dirinya hanya dapat terdiam, sembari merespon jawaban Sehun pada udara yang tak terlihat, "Yah ... kau tidak banyak berubah Hun."

.

.

.

.

Jam ditangan Chanyeol sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan malam. Sial sekali dirinya karena harus memperbaiki nilainya yang sangat rendah. Chanyeol sudah menduga akan telat pulang, tapi tak disangka akan semalam ini.

Belum lagi dirinya harus berlari mengejar jadwal bus terakhir sebelum berangkat. Baru saja Chanyeol beberapa meter di belakang bus, busnya sudah berangkat padahal dirinya sedikit lagi sampai di halte bus. Chanyeol tidak menyerah, dirinya masih terus mengejar bus itu. Namun, Dewi Fortuna tetap menolak harapan Chanyeol.

Akhirnya Chanyeol memilih beristirahat sebentar di halte, mengusir napasnya yang tersegal-sengal. "Bus hah ... sialan hahh... haah."

Chanyeol memutuskan untuk menduduki di tempat yang sudah disediakan, baru saja ingin memejamkan matanya sebuah suara membuatnya membatalkan niatnya itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini."

Chanyeol melihat ke sebelahnya, ternyata Kris dengan santainya duduk di halte yang sama dengannya. "Aku ingin menaiki bus tentu saja. Memangnya apa yang biasanya orang lakukan di halte." Jawab Chanyeol dengan ketus.

"Aku di halte daritadi dan aku hanya ingin nongkrong." Balas Kris dengan ketus juga.

"Kau kan tidak termasuk sebagai orang, aku tidak terkejut mendengarnya. Lalu, apa yang sebenarnya kau tunggui disini? Jodoh?" Sengit Chanyeol.

"Ck, kau ini, dibalik sifat ceriamu ternyata kau menyebalkan sekali."

"Yah, terima kasih aku anggap itu pujian. Lalu, apa yang kau lakukan?"

Kris terdiam sebentar sebelum menjawab. "Tidak ada. Aku hanya tidak terbiasa pulang cepat."

"Kau memang aneh Kris."

"Ya, itulah aku. Karena, jam segini anak-anak itu pasti masih di sana." Kris menjawabnya bagai bisikkan. Chanyeol tak mendengar, tak perduli dan bukan urusannya.

Mereka terdiam, selama bermenit-menit tak ada yang memulai berbicara kembali. Kesunyian menjadi dinding pembatas mereka. Tak mengherankan, sejak awal satu kelas pun mereka tampak tak akan bisa akrab. Apalagi, menjalin pertemanan.

Pada akhirnya Kris duluan yang meruntuhkan dinidng kesunyian itu. "Jadi ... bagaimana hubungan kau dan Sehun?"

Dari sudut mata, Kris dapat melihat perubahan pada tingkah laku Chanyeol. "B-bagaimana bisa kau ... ah, Itu ... rahasia." Chanyeol yang sempat terkejut saat Kris menanyakan itu pun, dengan cepat merubah raut wajahnya kembali.

"Begitu. Lalu, apa kalian sudah kencan ke istana itu?" tanya Kris kembali.

"A-apa yang kau katakan! Itu hotel ... " Chanyeol memelankan suarannya, "Percintaan tahu. Lagipula, hotelnya sudah bangkrut."

"Oh, jadi kau mengetahuinya ya. Lalu, sudah sejauh apa hubungan kalian."

Chanyeol tak sedetikpun menatap mata Kris. Chanyeol menerawang kembali saat di sekolah tadi. Saat Sehun membalas pesan dari Jongin. "Jangankaan menggenggam tangannya. Nomor teleponnya saja aku tidak punya."

" _Mwo_?"

Chanyeol mengepalkan tangan, "Sudahlah, aku mau pulang."

"Eh, kau jalan kaki?"

"Ya, tadi adalah bus yang terakhir. Aku tidak mungkin menunggu sampai besok baru pulang."

Kemudian, Chanyeol mulai menjahui halte itu. Namun, sebelum Chanyeol benar-benar pergi dia berkata, "Jika kau ingin membuang-buang waktumu, lebih baik kau bantu kami di acara Pertunjukan Sesama. Sehun tampak sangat bekerja keras untuk itu. Dan, dia tidak akan bisa melakukannya sendiri."

Kris langsung mendengus setelah mendengarnya.

.

.

.

.

Tok. Tok. Tok.

Jongin yang sedang berbaring di atas sofa kini mendengar pintunya yang diketuk oleh seseorang. Tidak mungkin temannya karena Jongin belum pernah membawa temannya ke rumah. Kalau boleh Jongin tebak mungkin ibu-ibu yang suka menagih cicilan bulanan rumahnya.

"Nyonya Kim?"

Ah, benar dari suaranya memang benar ibu-ibu itu. Jongin segera mengambil beberapa uang dari tabungannya. Karena, tidak mungkin kalau membiarkannya menunggu sampai Ibunya pulang seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Belum lagi, akhir-akhir ini Ibunya sering pulang malam karena pekerjaan.

"Apa anda di dalam?"

"Nonya kim ... haduh, apa besok aku kesini lagi ya? Tapi ini sudah lew—"

Ckrek.

Pintu itu terbuka. Menampilkan sosok Jongin yang tegap di balik pintu.

"Oh ... anaknya Nona Kim ya? Ah, kau pasti tahu ber—"

Sebelum Ibu-ibu ini menyelesaikan kata-katanya Jongin sudah memberikan apa yang menjadi keperluannya datang ke sini hingga berkali-kali dan selalu malam hari.

"Oke, bulan ini sudah lunas ya. Oh, kau sedang sendirian di dalam? Ibumu selalu telat pulang ke rumah ya? Ini lah mengapa sedikit sekali orang yang ingin bekerja di perusahan asuransi jiwa seperti itu. belum lagi gajinya yang tak seberapa. Ibumu hebat dapat bertahan."

Jongin mengenggam ponselnya dengan kuat di dalam kantung jaket hitamnya. Jongin ingin sekali membalas setiap pertanyaan yang terlontar dari mulut Ibu ini, namun suaranya tercekat.

"Oh iya ... bagaimana sekolah mu? Tahun depan anakku akan mendaftar disana. Sayang, kau sudah lulus ya tahun depan kalau tid—"

Omongan Ibu ini ketika dari arah belakang terdengar suara mobil Ibu Jongin yang baru saja datang. Tampak sangat terburu-buru karena mesin mobil belum dimatikan dan pintunya pun masih dibiarkan menganga.

"Ah, anyeong." Ibu Jongin berlari menghampiri.

"Anyeong, aku datang untuk biaya cicilan bulan ini."

"Mianhae, belakangan ini aku agak sibuk. Jadi, Ini uang un—"gerakkan Ibu Jongin yang sedang merogoh tasnya terhenti.

"Tidak. Tidak nona Kim. Uangnya sudah kuterima. Terima kasih ya Jongin." Ibu Jongin langsung menatap ke arah Jongin, "Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu ya nona Kim."

Ibu Jongin tersadar, "A-ah iya. Hati-hati di jalan."

Dengan langkah-langkah yang cepat Ibu Jongin langsung memasuki rumahnya. Tasnya dilempar begitu saja sampai-sampai beberapa brosurnya tercecer ke lantai. "Sudah berapa kali aku katakan. Jangan buka pintunya jika aku tidak di rumah. Dasar memalukan."

Jongin tertunduk mendengarnya. Ponselnya kembali diremat sebagai pelampiasan. Mata Jongin tak berani manatap Ibunya jika sudah begini. Ibu Jongin terus memijat area dahinya yang terasa pening.

"Anak yang tidak bisa bicara. Sudah banyak yang membicarakanmu, Aku sudah tidak tahu lagi bagaimana caranya menutupi hal ini. Bahkan berita ini— Oh mobilnya."

Ketika Ibu Jongin mengangkat kepalanya, Jongin sudah berlari keluar dari rumahnya. Ibu Jongin bangkit dari posisi duduknya. "Jongin! hei, mau kemana kau?!" bentaknya.

Namun, naas. Hanya kehampaan yang menjawabnya. Seolah tuli Jongin sudah tidak menoleh kebelakang apalagi menjawab sembari menahan rasa sakit dan jeritannya yang tidak bisa keluar.

Ibu Jongin kemudian kembali duduk melemas. Dirinya sudah tidak tahu apalagi apa yang harus dilakukan. Hancur sudah semuanya. Tidak ada yang bisa dikerjakannya. Belum lagi masalah di tempat kerjanya yang tak kunjung berkurang. Kesibukan dan masalah di rumahnya benar-benar sudah tidak bisa dikendalikannya.

.

.

Jongin masih setia berlari meski sudah terputus-putus napasnya. Selama pelarian yang dipikirkannya hanya Sehun. Saat Sehun bermain piano, saat mereka berbicara di gereja yang sudah usang, saat Sehun menyapanya di kelas, saat Sehun mengejarnya sampai ke kamar mandi, Sehun, Sehun dan Sehun.

Jongin tidak mengerti mengapa, dari sekian banyak orang mengapa hanya Sehun saja yang langsung terlintas di pikirannya.

"Haah ... hah ... haaah..."

Larinya semakin dikencangkan, inilah mengapa alasan lampu rumahnya tak pernah dinyalakan meski malam sudah menjemput. Lampu yang berada di kamarnya pun lamppu yang memiliki daya _watt_ rendah agar tidak mencolok dari luar.

Aib. Dari sisi mana pun Jongin hanya terlihat sebagai aib Ibunya. Kalau boleh jujur Jongin juga tidak menginginkan hal ini. Andai saja dirinya tak pernah ke istana itu, andai Ayahnya tidak pergi dengan perempuan lain, andai ... andai dirinya tidak pernah menjumpai bayangan itu. Ini semua tidak akan pernah terjadi.

Jongin sadar akan hal ini, namun tak banyak yang bisa dilakukannya.

.

.

.

.

"Terima kasih, silahkan datang kembali."

Sehun baru saja selesai membeli beberapa bumbu masak yang diperintahkan oleh Neneknya. Setelah keluar dari supermarket itu Sehun kembali melihat daftar apa yang harus dibelinya.

"Oke, mari kita cek lagi."

Sehun membuka ponselnya, lalu mengecek _note_ yang sudah dibuatnya. "Hmm ... kornet, kecap, saus, lalu ... hmm...mm... sip sudah semua." Sehun menutup note-nya. Kemudian, tangannya kembali memeriksa isi sms dalam ponselnya.

Sehun melihat percakapan antara dirinya dan Jongin. Sehun menatap layarnya, "Jadi ... dia bisa berbicara jika menyanyi ya?"

Sehun sebenarnya sedikit tidak percaya, namun kenyataan yang nyata menamparnya dengan keras. Ternyata ada juga yang seperti Jongin.

Sehun hendak pulang sebelum sebuah suara lantang memanggilnya dari belakang, "SE-SEHUN!"

Sehun tersentak dan langsung mencari orang yang sudah memanggilnya, "Eh, Jongin. Apa yang..."

"Sehun ... t-tolong... t-to aakkhhhh." Jongin berangsut memegangi perutnya kemudian berjongkok setelah rasa teramat sakit mulai menyerbu bagian pencernaannya.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **TBC**

(To BerCambung) /halah XD

.

.

.

Link untuk lagu _Somewhere over the rainbow_ , Judy Gerland ver.

. http: (garis miring dua) semesta mp 3 dot com(garis miring) site_ ?cmid = 60ef8883&artist=Somewhere&title=Somewhere%20Over%20The%20Rainbow%20Judy%20Garland%201939&v = U016JWYUDdQ

.

Kalo ada lagunya gini kayaknya enaknya di W*ttp*d ya? Jadi kalian bisa langsung tau gimana lagunya tanpa harus ngubek-ngubek guugle dulu -,-

.

Terima kasih yang sudah membaca, sampai jumpa lagi di Curse chapter 3.

Rein.


End file.
